


I Hope We Can

by sondeneige



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (not the same verse as my other one though), Black Reaper Kaneki Ken, Day 2 Unrequited, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2018, Human AU, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, alchohol mention, there's both Kaneki and Haise for no reason just let it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondeneige/pseuds/sondeneige
Summary: Hide smiles warmly at Kaneki but focuses in on Haise, Kaneki tries not to let that hurt, he’s not sure if he succeeds. “Nice to meet you both! I wanted to come over and ask you to dance Haise but I wanted to make sure you two aren’t together first.”“No,” Haise is quick to respond, “no we’re just friends and roommates.”~ ~ ~In which Haise and Hide are living their best lives together, and Kaneki is suffering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There should be another chapter coming out later this week, and then the rest... later. 
> 
> Shout out as always to Midori for her help.

“Oookay, here is your boring beer and here is my exciting cocktail,” Haise sets their respective drinks down in front of them on the tall bar table they are standing around.

“Thanks,” Kaneki replies, frown only increasing somewhat at the jibe. Haise nudges him in response. 

Haise starts chattering about how he is so glad that Kaneki  _ finally _ agreed to go out to a bar with him for once, how he knows it’s not Kaneki’s scene but he’s glad to have the company. Kaneki nods along at the appropriate times, but his attention has been captured by something across the room. 

A man with bleached blond hair is leaning on the bar, almost half over it, to talk animatedly to the bartender. Kaneki wonders if maybe if it is the topic matter that is that exciting or if the blond is just always that way. Kaneki feels a stirring in his chest that he hasn’t felt since- well maybe not ever. 

Kaneki makes sure to stay engaged in the conversation with Haise so that Haise doesn’t notice anything is amiss, not too difficult as it is common for Haise to carry the majority of their conversations himself. He also makes sure not to stare too much at the blond, as entrancing as he is. 

In a lull in their conversation Haise starts looking around the room more thoroughly. Abruptly he turns back to Kaneki, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. 

“What?” Kaneki asks.

“Do you see that cute guy over there?”

“We’re in a gay bar Haise, how am I supposed to know which guy you think is cute?”

Haise shoots a look at Kaneki but starts describing, “He’s blond, and leaning on the bar over there.” Kaneki feels what he thinks has been described in books he’s read as ‘his heart sinking’. At Kaneki’s lack of response Haise turns around to stare at the blond, “Do you see him?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Kaneki gets out. 

“Isn’t he cute?” Haise is still staring. 

“He is,” Kaneki finally looks over, “he’s also coming over here.”

“Oh god, oh no.”

“Haise,” Kaneki tries to interrupt Haise’s worry. 

“Why did you stare?” Haise asks stressfully. 

“I didn’t stare! I just looked and he looked interested by the way. Stop panicking isn’t this what you wanted?”

Haise only makes a worried noise in response. And then the blond is in front of them. 

“Hey there! I’m Hide,” the blond says loud enough to be heard over the crowd. 

“Hello, my name’s Haise,” Haise says, his blush increasing. 

“I’m Kaneki, hey,”

Hide smiles warmly at Kaneki but focuses in on Haise, Kaneki tries not to let that hurt, he’s not sure if he succeeds. “Nice to meet you both! I wanted to come over and ask you to dance Haise but I wanted to make sure you two aren’t together first.”

“No,” Haise is quick to respond, “no we’re just friends and roommates.” Kaneki nods in agreement.

“Cool,” Hide’s grin widens, “So, do you wanna dance then?”

“Yes please,” Haise responds his voice cracking. He turns around looking up at Kaneki with wide eyes, who nods encouragingly back. Haise downs the remnants of his drink and follows an excited Hide out onto the dance floor, neither one looking back at Kaneki. 

Kaneki finds a spot against the wall where he can’t see onto the dance floor and spends the rest of the night slowly working his way through another beer and talking to no one. 

Eventually he gets a text from Haise asking if it’s cool with Kaneki that he heads home with Hide. Kaneki responds that of course that’s fine with him. Then he finishes his beer and heads out into the cool night air. He decides to walk home, hoping the cool night air might feel good against his skin. On his walk he thinks about how he felt when saw Hide at the beginning of the night… he’s not sure why he expected anything other than this to happen. 

~ ~ ~

The apartment door slowly creaks open the next morning and Haise meekly makes his way through. 

“Oh,” he says upon seeing Kaneki sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading, “you’re awake.”

Kaneki looks at Haise blankly, “When am I not at this time?”

Haise laughs nervously, “Yeah, I guess I was just hoping I could slip in unnoticed.”

“Hmm.”

“Anyways, I’m gonna go, get changed,” Haise gestures to his clothes, which are the same ones he went out in last night. Kaneki nods and Haise disappears down the hall. 

When he returns a few minutes later Kaneki says, “There’s coffee.”

“Ahh thanks!” Haise busies himself getting it. 

When he joins Kaneki at the table Kaneki asks, “How was your night?” despite not really wanting to know. 

Haise’s blush from last night returns in full force, “It was really good, so good. We made plans to go on an actual date actually.”

“Really?” There it is again, that sinking heart feeling. 

“Yeah! He is so super sweet,” an incredibly fond smile breaks out on Haise’s face and all of a sudden Kaneki feels like an asshole for being upset that his friend has found someone, he should be happy for him. 

“Good Haise, I’m glad.” 

“Thanks Kaneki,” Haise smile is directed at Kaneki now, which doesn’t help Kaneki feel like less of an asshole, but it does make his day a little bit brighter. 

~ ~ ~

The day of The Date arrives Kaneki couldn’t be unaware of it if he tried, seeing as Haise had been talking about it incessantly for the past week. Or at least, it feels incessant, Kaneki is aware he is probably being unfair, but only cares so much. 

“Ok how do I look?” Haise asks.

“You look good Haise.” Kaneki replies sincerely. 

“You’re sure? You think Hide will like it?”

“Yes, I think it’s a good outfit. And you’re going to be late if you change anymore.”

“Shoot, you’re right. Okay I’m going. Have a good night, I’ll see you later!” Haise calls as he grabs his wallet and phone and runs out the door. 

“Unless you stay over at Hide’s again,” Kaneki says into the quiet of the empty apartment. 

As it turns out he does see Haise later, he is sitting on the couch reading and thinking about going to bed soon when he heard the door unlock and Haise slips in. 

“Oh hey,” Haise says, “you didn’t have to wait up.”

“I was about to go to bed.”

“Okay,” Haise smiles broadly, “Hide thought ‘he would be a gentleman’, his words, and not invite me home to his place tonight.” Haise flops onto the couch beside Kaneki, “Is it stupid for me to like him this much already Kaneki?” 

“No Haise, I don’t think that’s stupid, he sounds really nice. And he’s cute.”

“He’s so cute,” Haise sighs dreamily then asks. “Mind if I shower first?”

“No, go for it.” Kaneki replies. 

“Thanks, good night Kaneki.”

“Night Haise.”

Kaneki leans back against the couch with a sigh of his own.  _ If anyone is stupid here it’s me, _ Kaneki thought,  _ I see this guy for thirty seconds and already I can’t get him out of my head. He’s dating my best friend and roommate, I need to move on.  _

Kaneki just hopes that he can. 

~ ~ ~

Kaneki is in the kitchen when he hears the knock on the door, on autopilot he unlocks and opens the door, revealing Hide. Who now that he can see him in proper lighting, is even more attractive than he remembers. Kaneki resists swearing under his breath. 

“Oh hey Kaneki, I’m here to pick up Haise. Is he ready by chance.” Hide says brightly. 

“Not quite, but he’s almost ready I think. Come in, you can wait for him.” Kaneki opens the door wider for Hide to walk through. 

“I know I’m a bit early so it’s not like I blame him for not being ready yet.” Hide explains. 

Kaneki makes a noise of agreement, but really is thinking about whether Hide has just remembered his name from their one previous interaction or whether Haise has mentioned him on the couple of dates they’ve had since then. 

“Cute apartment!” Hide says, making Kaneki snap back to the present and realise that Hide has been wandering and inspecting their living room. 

“Ah, thank you. Haise is the decorator of the two of us really.”

“Oh don’t sell yourself short, I’m sure your influence has made it look good in here too.” Hide smile is soft. 

Kaneki looks down, not sure how to respond. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready. Sorry about that.” Haise says as he rushes in. 

“No worries,” Hide says, “I was a little early anyways and it gave me a chance to check out your apartment and chat with Kaneki so win-win.” 

Haise looks around the apartment nervously, but they’re in the habit of keeping it clean regardless. Plus, he had cleaned it that morning in knowledge that Hide was coming to pick him up, so there isn’t much to be anxious about. “Good then, well I’m ready to go now.”

“Perfect,” Hide moves over and grabs Haise’s hand, “let’s go. Thanks for the little tour Kaneki.”

“Ah, you’re welcome.” Kaneki replies, though he’s not sure what he did constitutes a tour. 

“You’ll have to show me around the rest sometime,” Hide says. 

Haise always says how Hide is this super nice and sweet guy, he’s never talked about how confusing he is. “Sure,” Kaneki says, for lack of anything else to say. “Have a good night.”

“Thanks,” both Hide and Haise say as they make their way out the door. 

“You too Kaneki,” Hide adds. 

_ I should have offered him a drink while he waited, _ Kaneki realises belatedly. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Hey you know the festival we’re going to tomorrow?” Haise asks Kaneki one afternoon, “Is it cool if Hide tags along? Not even as a date just like hanging out.” 

Kaneki looks over, and Haise nervously fills the silence, “It’s totally fine if not, I just mentioned we were going to Hide the other day and he was excited and said he hadn’t been in ages and asked if he could join if it was cool with us. You can say no it’s-”

“Haise,” Kaneki interjects, “relax, that’s fine. I don’t mind at all if Hide joins us.”

“Yeah?” Haise’s smile is big. 

“Yeah Haise, sounds fun.”

“Awesome thank you Kaneki.”

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a big deal to me,” Haise says, “I know you guys have met a few times but we’ve been dating for almost three months now and we haven’t all hung out together. I’m excited!” 

Kaneki nods. 

And so the next day they met up with Hide at the entrance to the small local summer festival. Hide who is wearing clothes so bright he rivals the brightness of the festival itself. 

“Hey Haise, Kaneki! How are you both?” Hide reaches out and squeezes Haise’s hand, as much affection as they can openly express on this busy walkway. 

“I’m well thank you.” Haise says. 

“I’m okay, how are you?” Kaneki replies. 

“I’m awesome! Thanks for letting me tag along.” 

“Shall we head in?” Haise asks.

“Yeah!” Hide says, Kaneki wonders where he gets all of his enthusiasm from. 

And so they do, they go to so many of the booths, more than they would’ve if it had been just Haise and Kaneki. Hide eats a truly frightening amount of food. Kaneki isn’t sure how he manages it. He also wants to try just about every one of the games, though he fails at just about all of them. Haise is decent at a fair amount of them and wins some things, happily carrying around a plush he won, Hide happily carrying around another one. 

Kaneki on the other hand is incredible at all of the games. A fact that Hide is annoyed and impressed by. Though he becomes significantly less annoyed when Kaneki gives him one of the many prizes he keeps winning. 

“Plleeaasee Kaneki,” Hide pleads, “you’re so good at all of the games, I’m sure you could win a goldfish.” 

“I probably could, but I don’t want to win a live animal that then might not get taken care of properly,” Kaneki says evenly. 

Hide blinks. 

Haise says, “He’s more into animals being properly looked after than you’d expect from looking at him.”

“I can respect that.” Hide says, “Good call Kaneki, I’ll just have to cuddle these plush animals you won me even harder.”

Kaneki is glad that he doesn’t blush very easily, otherwise he is certain he would be right now. 

They find some more food, Haise commenting out loud on what Kaneki was thinking, about where on earth Hide was having they space for more food. And by then it started getting dark. Haise glances up at the sky, and then down at his phone, “Oh the fireworks are going to start in twenty minutes.”

“Oooh we should go find a good spot to watch them from!” Hide says excitedly. 

“Oh,” Haise says uncertainty glancing over at Kaneki. 

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” Kaneki says. 

Haise frowns, “No Kaneki that’s not fair, I don’t want you to have to go home alone.”

“Stay with Hide, Haise. It’s okay.”

“Wait what’s going on?” Hide asks. 

Haise glances at Kaneki. Kaneki explains, “I’m not a fan of fireworks so we were going to head home before they started.” 

“Oh, shit I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to mess up your plans. We don’t have to go watch them, let’s head out,” Hide says. 

Kaneki shakes his head, “You were so excited ten seconds ago. Haise likes them too and he was going to leave for me. Now you two can stay, have some time together, watch the fireworks and I’ll head home, it works out well.”

Haise looks at Kaneki with worry in his eyes, “Only if you’re certain Kaneki.” 

“I am.”

“Okay, have a safe trip home okay,” Haise says firmly. 

Kaneki smiles at Haise’s overly caring attitude. “I will.”

“Thank you for all the prizes Kaneki!” Hide says, holding them up as proof. 

“Yeah thank you,” Haise says, who had gotten the other half of Kaneki’s extra prizes. 

“You’re welcome. Enjoy the rest of your night,” Kaneki turns and walks towards the nearest station. 

He doesn’t mind heading home alone. He truly wasn’t lying about that. But he is saddened that he can’t stay and enjoy the fireworks, and it does hurt to know that maybe they’re happier now that they’re alone and can be romantic together without him.  _ Maybe that’s what they would’ve wanted all along. No, Kaneki, don’t think like that, today was a good day.  _ He sighs, his head thumping back against the train window behind him. 

~ ~ ~ 

Every week Kaneki and Haise try to plan out what they will eat for the week and take turns trading off who will cook what on which night, many a time what was planned out didn’t come to fruition but, the sentiment was there. One Wednesday afternoon Kaneki feels his phone buzz:

**Haise:** Hey do you mind if Hide comes over tonight?

**Kaneki:** why would I mind?

**Haise:** Well it’s your night to cook 

**Kaneki:** there’s enough for Hide 

Kaneki frowns at his phone, was Hide coming over as a date? But he was going to be there and they clearly knew that. 

**Haise:** As long as you’re okay with cooking for three!

**Kaneki:** yes that is alright 

**Haise:** Cool! I’ll let him know, thanks Kaneki!

Kaneki puts his phone away, all of a sudden nervous about the simple meal he is planning on preparing tonight, maybe he should stop at the store on the way home to get something to spice it up. No, Haise would notice if he did that. Kaneki shakes himself mentally to dislodge the impending fear he feels and tries to get back to work. 

As Kaneki is walking home he can’t help but notice a local bakery. He doesn’t want to modify the meal he is going to make, but maybe he can pick something up for dessert. Before he can second guess himself he pushes open the door and goes inside. 

Haise is easy to pick out for, years of being friends and living together means that Kaneki knows exactly what sweets Haise’s likes, for Hide however Kaneki has no idea. Though as he’s looking at the display of decadent sweets he thinks about how it probably isn’t a stretch that Hide would like anything sweet in here. 

Kaneki picks out a couple small items, one for himself (made with ultra dark chocolate that he loves), a couple he knows Haise will enjoy and a few more random ones in the hopes there will be something for Hide to appreciate. 

He unlocks the door and makes his way in, seeing that Haise had already beat him there. But that there are no unfamiliar shoes so Hide must not be there yet. 

“Welcome home!” Haise calls. Popping his head over the back of the couch. Before Kaneki can respond Haise says, “Oooh what’s that?”

“Dessert.” Kaneki says, lifting up the bag.

“You didn’t have to get dessert Kaneki, Hide is just coming over to hang out.” 

“I know,” he didn’t know, “I was just walking by the store and felt like it.” 

“Well I’m certainly not going to complain,” Haise says cheerily. “Hide should be here in a little bit.” 

Kaneki nods, and walks into the kitchen to set down the bag, before drifting to his room to get changed out of his work clothes. He hadn’t been sitting beside Haise reading for long when there’s an energetic knock on the door. 

“How does he always have so much energy?” Kaneki asks.

“I literally have no idea,” Haise laughs as he gets up to answer the door. 

“Hello love,” Hide says softly once the door is open.

“Hey there,” Haise says, “how was your day?”

Hide smiles, “It was good,” Hide says, “made better cause I knew I was coming here at the end of it.” 

Kaneki can’t see Haise’s face from this angle but he would bet that he is blushing, he understands the sentiment, and it’s not even directed at him. 

“Hey Kaneki!” Hide says. 

“Hello,” Kaneki responds. 

“Thank you for agreeing to make me dinner too.” 

“Ah, it’s no trouble,” Kaneki says, grateful for how straight faced he is as it is hopefully hiding how much he stressed about it. “I should probably get that started actually.” 

Kaneki moves into the kitchen and begins preparing dinner, from there he can see Hide and Haise settling on the couch, close together and talking softly. 

He tries not to sigh too obviously. 

After chatting for a bit Haise stands from the couch, pulling Hide up with him. They both come and stand on the other side of the island from Kaneki, watching as he cooks. 

“Damn that looks good Kaneki!” Hide exclaims. 

“Yeah! He’s actually a really good cook,” Haise says fondly, “we trade off on meals but honestly his are way better than mine.” Kaneki huffs slightly. 

Hide glances between the two of them. 

As Kaneki finishes cooking they discuss their respective days, Hide and Haise naturally carrying most of the conversation, though not from lack of interest in Kaneki’s part. Soon they are all sitting around the table eating the completed meal. 

Hide, having never eaten Kaneki’s cooking before is especially complimentary of it. Though Haise is too. And more so than usual because of their company. 

Kaneki can feel his face reddening at their praise. 

To distract himself, and hide his blush he stands, gathering the plates (to both their happy thanks) and brings them into the kitchen. While Hide and Haise continue to talk about how good dinner was Kaneki quickly unpacks the dessert he had purchased and lays it out on a large plate. 

He looks up at the two men sitting at the dining table and considers whether he is going too far for two people with whom he is just friends. Two people who are a couple. 

He looks down at the desserts. Then up at Haise and Hide. Haise looks back at him and briefly narrows his eyebrows in concern. Kaneki shakes his head to express that he’s okay. A lie. But what else can he do. 

He picks up the plate and brings it out. 

Hide makes an excited noise, “What’s this?”

Haise smiles softly. Kaneki curses his heart for leaping at that. 

“I was walking by this dessert place on the way home from work and thought I would stop and get something for after dinner,” Kaneki explains. 

“That’s such a good idea! Thank you Kaneki,” Hide says. It turns out that Kaneki’s guesses about which treats would be Hide’s favourites had been exactly correct. The smiles that Hide sends in Kaneki’s direction are wide and bright. They make Kaneki’s face warm. He distracts himself by looking over at Haise. 

Though that doesn’t help either, because Haise is making noises of contentment as he eats the desserts Kaneki had purchased, clearly blissed out. “You’re perfect Kaneki, can’t believe you remembered my favourites,” Haise says once his mouth is empty. 

Kaneki clears his throat, though he didn’t have anything in it. “Of course, yeah, wanted to make sure I got something you would like. I remember you always ordering that.”

“I do, it’s so good.”  

“Well then what’s your reasoning for how you got my order right? You’re secretly a superhuman?” Hide asks.

“Ah,” Kaneki flusters, “no I just figured you liked sweet things and got a bunch of those.” 

“Well Haise is right, you’re perfect, because these are so good.” Kaneki blushes at Hide’s words. 

As Hide and Haise continue discussing how perfect the evening and dinner was Kaneki can’t help but feel increasing ill. Logically he should feel good. They’re complimenting him and his choices. 

But instead he just feels sick and left out and alone, in his own home, during an evening which theoretically he was just as much a part of as they were. But. 

He looks at them both. His stomach turns. He had had a good night, but now he can’t wait for it to be over and is grateful when Hide says that he should probably head home. 

Kaneki returns to his room and lays back on his bed, flopping one arm back over his eyes, trying desperately not to think about how complicated his emotions have gotten. 

_ Why can’t I just enjoy one evening with them? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update for Day 5- Lovesick. Can you tell I'm playing fast and loose with the prompts? Hope you enjoy! :)

“Here’s your tea.”

“Thanks Hide,” Haise smiles up at Hide. “So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Hide takes a deep breath and sits down across his small dining table from Haise, “Right yeah, can’t back out now can I?” 

“Not without giving me an anxiety attack,” Haise responds. 

“Well I don’t want that,” Hide says, though he still looks rather unhappy. 

“What’s wrong Hide?”

“I’m gonna preface this by saying I’m not upset at all, though it is probably going to sound like I am,” Hide says.

Haise frowns intensely, but says, “Okay.”

Hide takes another deep breath and says, “What are your feelings towards Kaneki?”

“What?”

“Kaneki. What kinds of feelings do you have towards him?”

Haise sits back in his chair, eyes narrowing, “He’s my friend, my best friend, and roommate. What are you implying?” 

Hide leans forwards, “No no, I said I wasn’t upset.”

“Yeah but it sounds like you’re saying I’ve cheated on you,” Hide notices Haise’s breathing has picked up. 

“God no, shit. Haise,” Hide reaches a hand out but Haise pulls away. “Shit maybe I’ve gone about this wrong.” 

“Gone about  _ what _ Hide?”

“I just wanted to see… if you have, or have ever had feelings for Kaneki, before I…” Hide runs his hand through his hair. 

Haise frowns,  _ “Before you what Hide?” _

Hide takes a long drink of his tea, then speaks very quickly, “Before I tell you that I have romantic feelings for Kaneki.”

Haise’s mouth drops open. 

Hide takes his silence as encouragement to explain, “I like you too! I like you so much, that hasn’t gone away one bit, but Kaneki’s grumpy face is so cute and he’s nicer than he seems and I’m going to shut up now until you stop staring at me with that face.”

“You like Kaneki?” Haise asks flatly.

Hide nods. 

“And me?”

Hide nods enthusiastically. 

“Okay,” Haise says. Hide isn’t sure if Haise is taking this well or if he is just in shock. Haise continues, “But why did you ask me first if  _ I  _ liked Kaneki.”

Hide starts blushing, “Well, sometimes you act like you do? Or maybe like you used to so I wondered. And well… if you did,” Hide rubs the back of his neck, “I thought maybe polyamory could be an option?”

“Like? All three of us being in a relationship together?” Haise asks. 

“Yeah! I know people who have done it very happily and successfully,” Hide smiles hopefully, “but I’m not about to push emotions or a relationship onto you that you don’t want.”

Haise looks off to the side, it’s his turn now to take a nervous drink of his tea. 

Very quietly Haise says, “Maybe I have liked Kaneki, a bit, maybe, especially in the past.”

Hide hums, “And what about now.”

“Now I’m with you.”

“I’m not asking you to cheat on me Haise, that wouldn’t be what this is. This would be us both liking him and agreeing it’s something we want before we approach him.” Hide says gently. 

“A-approach him?” Haise asks with alarm, “What if he doesn’t like either of us back? Or thinks we’re super weird, I can’t lose him Hide.”

“I don’t think we will. Besides he definitely has a crush on at least you.”

Haise gapes then starts shaking his head firmly. Hide goes on, “Ok I know the guy is hard to read but you really can’t see it? I wonder how long he’s had a crush on you, I’m lucky I snagged you up before he did. And I thiiinnnk he likes me too.” 

Haise whispers, “You really think so?” 

“Yes, Haise, I really do. Plus, he’s really cute. His grumpy little face is just too good.”

“…It is rather cute… He frowns when he’s thinking hard about something and people think he’s angry but really I know he’s just like, considering what he wants for lunch or something, it’s precious,” Haise says. 

“Oh my god yes.”

“I don’t know though Hide,” Haise says, “a couple years ago I would have jumped at the chance to date him but I’m really happy with you and I’m happy in my friendship with him.” Haise looks at Hide, worried he will be upset. 

“Hey don’t look all concerned, I don’t want anything you don’t 100% want, and I didn’t bring this up to push you into anything. I’m really happy with you too. I love you.”

“Thank you Hide, I love you too.”

Hide’s smile gets big even though they’ve exchanged those words multiple times already. 

“It certainly is something that will get me thinking though,” Haise says.

“Take all the time you need love,” Hide says, leaning over and kissing Haise firmly. 

~ ~ ~

Haise stares at the coffee options in the vending machine, then he clicks hard on one of the options and takes it out after it tumbles down. 

Hide, “What’s up, what did the vending machine ever do to you?”

“Nothing,” Haise sighs, “just thinking about Kaneki.” 

“Oh.”

Both Hide and Haise move to a bench near the machine and sit down. Hide gestures for Haise to continue, “You’re right, I do like him but,” Haise opens his coffee can and takes a long sip of it, “I’m scared Hide.”

“That’s fair love, it’s okay to be scared.” 

“I used to like him so so much and then I pushed it down, pushed it away because I knew, I thought, that it would never happen. And now, now its all rushing back and looking at him hurts, just like it used to.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hide frowns, “I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“No no, it’s okay you didn’t know.”

“Yeah but I suspected.”

Haise shakes his head, “You didn’t know it would hurt me, you brought this up as a good thing.”

Hide nods, “Yeah but unresolved crushes suck.” A laugh is surprised out of Haise and he brightens considerably.

“God they so do,” he’s still laughing. He takes a deep breath, and another long drink of his coffee, “You really think he likes me? That he likes us?” 

“I do,” Hide says with finality. 

“How can we know for sure?” Haise asks. 

“You mean other than asking him directly?” Hide says smirking. 

Haise shoots him a glare. “I’m scared Hide, he’s my best friend and roommate, and has been for years. If I lose him…” 

“I know Haise, I know, I’m not trying to make light of that,” Hide says gently. “We could test the waters,” he suggests. 

“Test the waters?”

“Yeah, flirt with him, see how he reacts. Then we will have a more firm answer to whether he likes us or not. Would that make you feel more confident?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea, I like that,” Haise says, finishing off his coffee. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh a new chapter finally! Thank you for your patience I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Kaneki glances down at his phone, having felt it buzz, he’d assumed it was Haise, seeing as he is pretty much the only person who ever texts him but is shocked when instead he sees:

**Unknown number:** hey Kaneki!!! its Hide!! Haise gave me your number, hope its okay im txting you 

Kaneki stares at the text.  _ What. _

**Unknown number:** also hope this is actually you loll

**Kaneki:** yes this is Kaneki

**Unknown number:** hi!!

**Kaneki:** hello

**Unknown number:** Haise is super busy at work today but im impatient so im asking instead

**Unknown number:** we were wondering if you want to join us to go to the special show at the art gallery on saturday Haise said you rather liked that kinda art

While Kaneki contemplated why on earth Haise and Hide seemed to be inviting him along on their date he added Hide into his phone. 

**Kaneki:** I do, but I wouldn’t want to intrude 

**Hide:** no no! you wouldn’t be we want you there

**Kaneki:** alright then

**Hide:** aweomse!!

Kaneki puts his phone away, then spends a long minute staring into the distance.  _ What on earth.  _ He remembers discussing the art show with Haise, and mentioning how he was interested in going. But that hadn’t been any sort of hint that he wanted to be invited with them if they went. He hoped Haise hadn’t taken it that way.  

The morning they planned to go to the show Kaneki and Haise are standing in the bathroom getting ready. Kaneki looks at Haise in the mirror and says, “You know, I don’t have to come with you two. If you, you know wanted this to be a date.” 

Haise gives Kaneki a long look. “What makes you say that, we invited you. Did you get the impression that we didn’t you want there?” Haise looks back at the face cloth in his hands, brows furrowing. 

“No, you’ve been very inviting. Hide was… excited to invite me.” Haise makes a noise of agreement. Quietly Kaneki continues, “I just, don’t get it I guess.” 

“We’re allowed to want to do things with- not just the two of us you know.” 

“Yeah…”

“Besides, who else but you to school us on the intricacies of surrealist collage art? I wouldn’t go without you.”

“Thank you Haise,” Kaneki says sincerely, though he still isn’t entirely sure he understands. 

~ ~ ~

“Let’s go look at some weird art!”

“Hide it’s not-” Kaneki says. 

Hide points at a poster, which displays some of the art of the show they are going to see, “Kaneki if I’m not allowed to call that weird than what am I allowed to call weird? I never said it was  _ bad _ but look at it.” 

Kaneki just closes his eyes for a moment, contemplating whether he will regret coming to this with Hide. Hide just grins gleefully. 

All three of them enter the ticket line together but Kaneki remains in line when Hide and Haise go up to buy their tickets. Haise looks back in confusion and gestures back as if to say ‘what are you doing?’. 

Kaneki hurries up, “What?” he says.

“I’m buying our tickets.” Haise says. 

“What?” Kaneki says sharply, “No I can buy my own.” 

“Yeah I know you can, so can Hide. But I’m buying your tickets.”

Kaneki looks at the clerk, aware they are holding up the line with their discussion. Haise takes advantage of this moment of distraction to turn to the clerk to ask for three tickets. 

As they exit the line and Haise is handing Hide and Kaneki their tickets Kaneki says, “Haise you didn’t have to do that.” 

Haise shares a look with Hide, “Yeah I know. I wanted to.” 

Kaneki stares down at the ticket in his hands, missing the nudge Hide gives Haise.

They hand their tickets off to the attendant, enter the gallery and follow the signs to the special exhibition hall. Stopping a few times to look at other works of art which are displayed along the way. They get to the special gallery and hand over their tickets again before entering. 

“So, Kaneki, what are we here for exactly?” Hide asks. 

“Well you could read the sign right there explaining about the artist.” Kaneki says. 

“I cooould, but I want to hear it from you.”

Haise glances at Kaneki apologetically at Kaneki’s huff. 

Kaneki walks up to the closest artwork. “Well I don’t know a huge amount about the artist but she is a young Japanese artist who uses collage and acrylic paint to represent surrealist scenes. So you can see here that the art is partially paint and partially other materials, hence, collage.” 

“That’s actually really cool,” Haise says enthusiastically, “This one is kinda creepy.”

“Yeah I’ve always liked surrealism,” Kaneki says. “Well,” he qualifies, “as long as it’s not too ‘weird’ as Hide says, some of it gets pretty out there.” Hide laughs. 

After looking at the artwork for a few minutes more they drift over to the next one. 

Hide asks, “How come you know so much about art? Doesn’t seem, exactly your thing to be honest.” 

Kaneki fights down a blush for no particular reason, he shrugs, “I had to take a couple of art history courses in university and I ended up enjoying them more than I expected.” 

“And so now randomly he will start spouting opinions about art when you least expect it,” Haise says grinning. 

“I kind of love that,” Hide replies, grinning back. 

Now Kaneki really has a reason to blush. He moves on to the next artwork to get away, Hide and Haise following him happily. Partway around the room is one of the largest works in the show, in front of it is a well placed bench, which the three of sit down on to take in the artwork. 

After a while of silence, during which Hide is sure Kaneki is thinking proper art thoughts, Hide breaks the silence, “Look Haise, it’s you!” 

Haise laughs, “What?” he asks.

Hide points, “That little bird that has glasses on in the corner there.”

Haise’s laugh intensifies, Hide looks over in time to see a smile creeping onto Kaneki’s face. “Well if that’s me, then you’re that rabbit near the top,” Haise replies, still laughing. 

“Haise!” Hide exclaims. 

Kaneki raises a hand to cover the laugh that is escaping him. 

“What?” Haise asks innocently. 

“That bunny has three heads and looks murderous!” 

Haise struggles to keep a straight face. Kaneki fills in for him, “You do like rabbits quite a bit Hide.” 

Hide gapes in mock fury, before joining Kaneki and Haise in their laughter they keep as quiet as they can, given their location. 

“Ok fine, I’m a murder rabbit,” Hide says. “But what about Kaneki?”

“What about me?” Kaneki looks over in alarm.

“Well if Haise and I are up there we have to find one for you too.” Hide replies. 

“He’s got a point,” Haise says, “Hmmm,” Haise considers the large collage. 

“Oh I know!” Hide points up to a spot on the work, “There!” Hide says. Haise laughs, as Kaneki frowns. Hide was pointing at a small image of a black bat. 

“I’m not a bat.” Kaneki says, which just makes Haise laugh more. 

“Oh come on Kaneki, with that big black jacket you wear, and your black hair. I see it.” Haise laughs, bumping against Hide in praise of his joke. 

Kaneki huffs, “Alright fair, if Hide is a murder rabbit I’ll be a bat.” Hide punches the air in victory. 

They soon get up from the bench and continue around the gallery, as they come to the end of the gallery Hide turns to Kaneki, “So, what was your favourite?”

Kaneki blinks, “My favourite?”

“Yeah, you’re the art guy. Which one did you like best?” Hide prompts.

Kaneki makes a considering noise as he drifts back into the center of the room, and points one out. “Well, this one is probably the best technically in my opinion. The balance of the collage and the acrylic and the story it tells is very well done. You can really see her skill come through here.” 

“And here I just liked the blue in it,” Haise says. 

Kaneki looks down. 

“No no,” Haise assures, “please go on, I love hearing about this stuff. So this one is your favourite?”

“Hmm, well like I said this one is really good technically but the one that I liked best was,” he trails off and leads them across the room again. To a smaller, simpler work, “was this one.” 

“Really?” Hide asks.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Kaneki asks. “The colours are gorgeous, and I found the imagery in this one to be the most compelling.” 

“I could listen to you talk about art for hours,” Haise interjects. Kaneki startles, blushing in surprise. 

“Same,” Hide says enthusiastically. “No, I’m not saying I think it’s bad I guess I just- thought your favourite would be a different one, like that one or something.” Hide gestures to another work nearby, a dark ominous spiral. 

Kaneki looks at the work Hide pointed out, “Just because I wear dark clothes and don’t talk much and seem moody doesn’t mean that I have to like dark stuff all of the time.” 

“I-” Hide flushes in embarrassment. “Yeah you’re right I’m sorry. I really like this one too,” Hide says, gesturing to the work they’re standing in front of. 

Kaneki nods. 

“Did you have a favourite Hide?”

Hide perks up, glad to be given a distraction, “I really liked the big one, mostly because we found each other in it, even if I was a murder rabbit.” 

Kaneki closes his eyes and briefly shakes his head. “Haise?” 

Haise considers, “I don’t think I can pick just one he says,” looking around the room, “but I thought the collage stuff was so cool. I’ve never seen like, legit art like this before.” 

“Yeah!” Hide agrees enthusiastically. “Are we ready to go? Find somewhere to grab dinner before we head home?”

Both Haise and Kaneki agree and together they exit out of the gallery and onto the streets. 

~ ~ ~

_ Thud. Slam.  _

Haise winces at the slams coming from Kaneki’s bedroom. He knows Kaneki is only this reckless and aggressive with his things when he is having a bad day. He gets up off the couch where he has been reading and heads into the kitchen. From a little investigation he can tell Kaneki hasn’t eaten yet today, he hasn’t even made himself coffee. Even worse signs. Haise frowns. 

_ Slam.  _

That one was his bedroom door. Haise turns, but Kaneki has his headphones on and does not so much as look up at Haise or his greeting as he leaves the apartment. Haise sighs. He had noted that Kaneki had his workout gear on, which makes sense, given the bad day. 

He grabs his phone from the living room table.

**Haise:** Hey love?

**Hide:** !!! hey babe!

**Hide:** whats up

**Haise:** Ahh I feel bad asking this but is it okay if we reschedule tonight?

**Hide:** oh no are you ok

**Haise:** Yes I’m okay but Kaneki is not so well and I need to be here for him tonight. 

**Hide:** of course!

**Hide:** i hope he feels better D: 

**Haise:** You’re sure you don’t mind?

**Hide:** no of course I don’t, send him my well wishes! 

**Hide:** we can do a movie anytime. maybe he can come next time ;)

**Haise:** Thank you Hide, I love you. 

**Hide:** !!!!!!! i love you too!  <3

Hours later, too many hours later, Kaneki returns home. Sweaty and not looking any better than when left. He brushes by Haise’s greeting, this time his shoulders at least hunching slightly in acknowledgement of it. 

Haise hears him enter the bathroom and the shower turn on not long after that.  _ Maybe he’ll come out and eat after he has showered,  _ Haise thinks. But Kaneki doesn’t. He returns to his room, at least closing the door quietly behind himself this time. 

After waiting some time, trying to focus on his book, Haise gives up. He goes into kitchen to prepare something, and then slowly pushes open Kaneki’s door after receiving no response to his knock. 

He opens the door to an entirely dark room, once his eyes adjust he can see Kaneki lying on his bed. Not sleeping. But lying in the dark. 

“Kaneki?” Haise says quietly. No response. “Kaneki have you eaten yet today?” 

Kaneki shakes his head, Haise holds up the tray. “I brought you miso soup and rice.” 

There’s no response from Kaneki. Haise moves forwards anyways, this not being his first time seeing Kaneki like this, “I’ll leave it here on your night stand for you in case you want it. You should eat something.” 

Kaneki pushes himself up, Haise can see the effort it takes. “Thanks,” Kaneki whispers, near silent. Haise sits in the space at the end of Kaneki’s bed. 

“If you’re hungry later there’s leftover stir fry too,” Haise elaborates. Kaneki nods. 

“Wait,” Kaneki says, looking at Haise for the first time. “Didn’t you have a date tonight?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“Then why…” 

“You needed me here.” 

“Haise, you shouldn’t cancel on Hide on my account, I’m fine.” 

“We can go see a movie anytime, Hide didn’t mind. I wanted to be here for you.” Haise says gently. 

Kaneki looks away from Haise’s grey eyes. He picks up the miso soup from the tray beside him, removing the lid and letting steam escape. Kaneki picks up the bowl, cupping it in his hands, more for warmth than anything. 

Haise’s eyes soften. Tears threatening to form. As much as he loves his dates with Hide and is sad to have needed to cancel the one tonight, this, being here, helping Kaneki put himself back together after a rough day, is absolutely worth it. 

“I’ll leave you be,” Haise murmurs, “there’s more food if you want it but at least try and eat the rice there.” 

“I will,” Kaneki agrees. “Thank you Haise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad because I thought of a much better title for this fic, I remembered that this story was originally inspired by the storyline in Helpless/Satisfied in the Hamilton soundtrack and I realised that "Satisfied" would have been such a good title. But alas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter won't take months!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it :) 
> 
> Big thanks again to Midori for all her help and encouragement! And thank you also to you all for all your comments and support, you don’t know how much it helps!

Kaneki is sitting reading in the living room when he hears a knock on the door. As soon as he opens it he hears. “Sorry, sorry I know I’m early but I was on my way anyways I figured I’d just sit in your living room and wait, better than waiting around alone at home- Oh. You’re not Haise.” Hide finally ends his ramble when he looks at Kaneki. 

“I’m not. He’s getting ready, I assume,” Kaneki shifts where he stands. 

“Sorry about that,” Hide laughs. 

“It’s okay.”

Haise pops his head out of the bathroom, his hair mussed, “Kaneki who is it? Oh! Hide what are you doing here already?”

“I was early and didn’t want to wait bored at home, I hope that’s okay.”

“I don’t mind,” Haise pushes a hand down on his hair, “if Kaneki doesn’t.”

Kaneki shrugs. 

“Thanks Kaneki,” Hide says warmly, as Haise disappears back into the bathroom. 

They both sit. Kaneki moving the book he was reading to the table. Hide shifts nervously, “I hope you’re feeling better.”

“What?”

“From the other night?” Hide looks unsure. 

“Oh. Yeah I’m fine, I’m okay,” Kaneki glances off to the side. 

_ “Good,  _ I’m glad.” 

“I’m sorry he cancelled your date.” 

Hide shakes his head quickly, “No don’t be, we’re going now. And I’d rather you be okay than we go see some dumb movie.”

Kaneki nods, he knew the movie was a sequel to a movie Hide loved, hardly a ‘dumb movie’. 

“So whatcha reading?” Hide asks. 

“Ah,” Kaneki picks up his book and shows Hide, beginning to explain it. Hide listening in rapt attention. They talk back and forth about the book until Haise comes out, ready for their date. 

Haise and Hide head out, Hide already chattering happily about the movie they’re about to see. After they leave Kaneki slumps back into the couch. Still holding the book he had so recently been discussing with Hide, but no longer feeling like reading it. 

~ ~ ~

Hide is over a few days later for dinner (Haise’s night to cook, Kaneki helped). After dinner the three of them sit in the living room. Hide and Haise cuddle close on the couch laughing softly at something on one or the other’s phones as Kaneki sits in the armchair reading. 

Kaneki looks at them while they are both quiet,  _ this is nice, _ he thinks,  _ I could live with this. _

Their little evening continues on, the air warm.

Until Hide says, “I think you would’ve enjoyed the movie the other night Kaneki, you should’ve come with us.” To Kaneki it feels as if the air in the room abruptly changes. 

“Yeah,” Haise agrees, eyes shooting to Hide, “I know you’re not much of a movie goer but it was surprisingly good.” 

Kaneki stares at his book for a moment, collecting his emotions. He then looks up at them both, Haise immediately breaks eye contact. Hide’s smile doesn’t waver for a second, until Kaneki speaks. 

_ “What,” _ well that had come out harsher than Kaneki had intended. “Why did you just say I should have gone on your date?”

Haise and Hide exchange a glance. Hide clears his throat, “We enjoy your company Kaneki.” 

Kaneki blinks, “Okay… but we’re spending time together right now, but why on earth do you keep inviting me on your dates?!” 

“We like having you there Kaneki,” Hide says as he shifts in his seat. Haise still won’t meet Kaneki’s eyes, but looks over at Hide one more. 

Kaneki shoves his book closed and puts it down forcefully. 

“Okay that’s it, stop just  _ looking _ at each other and tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

“Kaneki-” Haise begins hesitantly. Kaneki pushes himself out of his chair and begins pacing sharply. 

“I may not be the most emotionally aware person but I’m not an idiot. You both keep flirting with me. But what on earth am I supposed to make of that when you’re literally in a relationship right in front of me? Unless I  _ am _ an idiot and just making a fool of myself.”

Haise speaks up, “You’re not an idiot Kaneki.” Kaneki’s pacing abruptly stops at that and he finally looks back at Hide and Haise, who are both staring intently back at him. He quickly looks away. 

“Do you want to sit down Kaneki?” Hide shuffles away from Haise to make space between them.

Kaneki crosses his arms. 

Haise leans forwards but stays seated, “Can we explain?” Kaneki nods curtly. Hide reaches across the gap he made to take Haise’s hand. 

“You’re not an idiot Kaneki,” Haise says, “we have been flirting with you. We thought you might have a crush, crushes I guess, on both of us and we wanted to see if you actually did so we thought we would test and see.” 

At his words Kaneki’s jaw trembles, eyes moistening, his hands curling into tight fists where they are still crossed across his chest. 

“For what? For fun?” Haise can hear the barely contained anger and sadness in Kaneki’s voice, “You knew I liked you both and you thought ‘Oh I know what I haven’t done lately. Tortured my best friend with something he will never have. Meanwhile I’m over here gloriously in love’. That’s great Haise. Glad to know the truth.” Tears are properly forming in his eyes now. 

“No! No Kaneki, that isn’t at all what it was,” Haise says in distress. But Kaneki is already turning away. Haise stands from the couch and grabs his arm. 

“Let go of me,” Kaneki growls. 

“Please,” Haise cries, “let me explain.” Hide stands from the couch. 

“I think I’ve heard enough explanation.”

“I’m in love with you!” Haise exclaims.

Kaneki tense arm slackens in Haise’s grip. 

“I love you,” he repeats. Kaneki tugs his arm free of Haise’s grip, immediately Kaneki hugs both arms to his chest, but doesn’t move to leave. 

Hide steps up beside Haise, holding him to his side. 

“So do I,” Hide says, breaking his silence. Kaneki’s head snaps up but he still doesn’t turn. Hide continues, his voice light, trying to break some of the tension in the air, “So it’s good to hear that you really do like us both.”

Kaneki takes a deep trembling breath. Angrily he brushes tears from his eyes, Hide squeezes Haise. Without turning around Kaneki says, “I still don’t understand.” 

Hide asks again, “Would you like to sit? We can explain.”

Kaneki nods, slowly turning. Haise and Hide return to the couch first, leaving a space between them for Kaneki. Which he hesitantly takes. 

Hide takes a deep breath, “So have you heard of polyamory?” Kaneki just crosses his arms. “It’s when more than two people are in a relationship with each other, in this case three.” Hide pauses to give Kaneki a chance to respond but he continues to sit silently. “I first considered it in relation to us because I was dating Haise, very happily I’ll add, but then I couldn’t help noticing how hot you are,” Haise nods emphatically, “and so so sweet.” Haise’s nodding intensifies. 

Kaneki’s cheeks redden and he slightly narrows his eyes. “I had a crush on you too, and I thought Haise did too. And then I watched you and I thought maybe that maybe you liked us back. So I talked to Haise explained all this and well you know what we did.” 

Kaneki nods curtly. He takes a deep breath, seeming to forcibly relax his arms, “So what? You want to date me? What about Haise?”

Haise smiles, looks at Hide to see how he will explain. 

“No that’s the polyamory part,” Hide holds up his pointer fingers and thumbs up in front of him, “It’s a triangle you see. We all date each other. I’d date you yes. But I’d still be dating Haise. And so would you, and we’d all kinda be dating each other.” He wiggles his fingers, “Like points on this triangle!”

Kaneki frowns, unconvinced. 

“Wait,” Hide says. He leans forwards, gathering their empty coffee mugs from the coffee table in front of him. “Imagine we’re these mugs, our mugs represent us. Right now,” he sets down his own and Haise’s mug, “Haise and I are dating,” he draws an imaginary line between the mugs, “but, if you want, and only if you want of course,” he sets down Kaneki’s mug an equal distance from each of theirs, making a triangle, which he then follows with his finger. “All of us would be dating each other, equally, like this see.”

Kaneki bites his lip, staring at the mugs, but nods. 

Haise jumps in, “And we could go on dates just any two of us,” he points to each of the pairings of mugs in turn, “or like the art gallery or festival we could all go on a date together!”

“The best dates,” Hide grins

“Definitely the best dates,” Haise agrees. 

Kaneki was still staring at the mugs. Haise leaned forward, trying to catch his eye, “take all the time you need to think about this though Kaneki, honestly. And don’t feel pressured to make a decision one way or another. Obviously we want this but we only want it if you 100% do too. Take your time okay?” 

Kaneki looks up into Haise’s earnest eyes gratefully. Then chuckles, “Cause you know Hide’s real patient.” 

Hide instead of joking back, meets Kaneki’s gaze and says firmly, “For you Kaneki, I would wait forever.”

Kaneki swallows, overwhelmed, he nods then breaks his gaze away from Hide’s intense one. 

He stands, “I’m going to head to bed.”

Both Hide and Haise hurry to stand. “Of course Kaneki sleep well.” Haise says. 

“Yes have a good rest,” Hide adds. 

Kaneki nods again, “You both as well, good night.”

~ ~ ~

About a week later Kaneki answers the door to an enthusiastic knock “Oh, hello.”

“Hey! I didn’t realise you had the day off too,” Hide says brightly as he comes in. 

Over Kaneki’s noise of agreement there’s a shout from Haise’s room, “Give me literally one minute!” Hide and Kaneki share a smile.

Slightly more than the promised minute later Haise comes barrelling out of his room, “Okay okay I’m ready.” He glances to Kaneki, “Ah, sorry Kaneki, I hope it’s okay Hide and I scheduled a date for a day you and I both have a day off, I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Of course Haise. Enjoy your date.” 

“Thanks, have a good afternoon.” Haise pulls on his shoes and together with Hide heads out the door. 

Kaneki stares, motionless, at the door for a long minute after it shuts. Then, suddenly, he jolts forwards. Pulling open the door he turns and shouts down the hall, “Wait!”

Hide and Haise turn back, surprise on their faces. When Kaneki doesn’t elaborate Hide prompts, “Kaneki?”

Kaneki is breathing hard from just that short movement, “Can I- can I come with you?” he can feel his cheeks beginning to redden. 

Both Haise and Hide’s faces break into huge smiles. Haise takes a half step toward Kaneki, “Like, on our date?”

Kaneki clasps his hands behind him, “Only if, if that’s okay.”

“Okay? Of course that’s okay!” Hide exclaims. If possible both of their smiles have gotten even larger. 

At this point Kaneki can tell his face is fully red, he nods curtly, wringing his hands behind himself. “Let me just,” he looks down at his worn black t-shirt and sweatpants, “get changed first?” 

Hide and Haise both nod enthusiastically. Haise says, “Take your time Kaneki, we’re not in a rush.”

Kaneki nods again, fleeing back into the apartment. As soon as he is gone Hide promptly turns around, grabs Haise and kisses him firmly. Haise makes a happy noise into the kiss and deepens it briefly before pulling back and resting his forehead against Hide’s. 

Inside Kaneki is having a minor crisis in front of his closet. He wants to look nice for his first date with them but they were dressed fairly casually so he doesn’t want to dress up.  _ It’s just Hide and Haise, they’re not going to judge you, _ he tries to tell himself, taking a deep breath. It doesn’t work, his closet still looks like an impossible array of clothes. He shakes himself,  _ they’re waiting for you. _

He ends up grabbing jeans that he rarely wears but that Haise had helped him pick out and said looked good on him so he assumes Haise at least will like them. Along with his favourite black button down shirt. 

Quickly he goes into the bathroom and brushes his hair probably too many times in an attempt to make it lay flat. Before running back to the door and grabbing his wallet, phone and keys. 

As he is locking the door behind him he hears a whistle from down the hall. The blush that had faded as he was getting ready immediately comes back full force. 

Kaneki hears Haise say, “Hide!” 

“What?” Hide says defensively, “You can’t tell me that he doesn’t look good.” 

Kaneki turns and starts walking towards them. “That’s not the point,” Haise is blushing too now, so at least Kaneki isn’t the only one. 

“Ready?” Hide asks, gentle but excited smile on his face.

“I am,” Haise smiles at them both. 

Kaneki pulls in a deep breath, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I'm having fun with my little poly ship with two Kaneki's again.


End file.
